


How Easily Mortals Bleed

by OndoriNaramaki



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Danger, Gen, Hurt Tony, Tony did not sign up for this, chase scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OndoriNaramaki/pseuds/OndoriNaramaki
Summary: Tony's chest burned with every exhaustive inhalation he managed to drag in as he ran like hell through the forest. He heard a whizzing sound and lurched to the side just in time for a rock to fly right past where his head hadjustbeen, and firmly lodge itself into a tree.How did he even get himself into these kinds of situations?





	How Easily Mortals Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure which version of Avengers this is, but I found my notes for this fic from like 2 years ago and decided to actually write it out, and so here it is!

Tony's chest burned with every exhaustive inhalation he managed to drag in as he ran like hell through the forest. He heard a whizzing sound and lurched to the side just in time for a rock to fly right past where his head had _just_ been, and firmly lodge itself into a tree. 

How did he even get himself into these kinds of situations? 

He chanced a glance behind and -eyes going wide as saucers- threw himself to the ground just in time to avoid being cleaved in two. The axe, which had been thrown with deadly accuracy, created a small crater where his chest would have been, with cracks emanating from the impact point. Not even bothering to dust himself off, he clamored back to his feet and took off once again. 

His foe taking the time to stop and dislodge their axe gave him a bit of a head start on staying alive and he took as much advantage of that as he could, running into a denser part of the forest in an attempt to lose his tail amid the thicker brush and abundance of trees. 

He zigzagged through the thicket, adrenaline the only thing keeping him going, but even that had to run out at some point. 

When he could no longer tolerate the pain in his chest he took up residence in the lee of a tree which was wider than his wingspan, and tried to keep his gasping breaths as quiets as possible, _not_ wanting to be discovered. 

After a couple minutes of nothing happening -aside from him actually catching his breath- Tony decided to chance a peek around the tree to see if the coast was clear, but just before his eyes breached the side he heard a noise and jumped back just in time for the tree to explode in front of him, shrapnel flying in all directions and the force sending him sprawling, his head hitting the ground hard enough to make a cracking sound. Tony couldn't hear hear his own scream, much less pay attention to his surroundings, and a harsh ringing took over his senses, blocking out all else. 

The loud thump of the tree top falling over and kicking up dust managed to pull him out of his pain induced reverie and he saw the hulking figure emerge from the gradually dissipating plume. 

Gasping, he scrambled backwards in a hopeless attempt to avoid his inevitable demise, but an intense pain in his ankle erupted at the same time his momentum was halted.  
Skurge had him pinned beneath his boot, and the engineer's ankle was at the very least badly sprained.  
The helpless, recumbent engineer could do nothing but look on in shock as the one towering over him raised his axe high above his head, and as it came down Tony's world faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> Worry not! For there is a second chapter in the works!  
> P.S. Comments and kudos give me life~


End file.
